


De-stress

by Laulu



Series: Jam Week 2.0 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Jam Bud Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: Connie arrives back home after a stressful day.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week 2.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	De-stress

Connie arrived back home after a long day of work. Her superior was arrogant and her new co-worker was hopeless and she had to remind herself how much she loved her job just to make it through the day. However all of that was finally left behind as she walked through the door and saw Steven look up from the stove and smile widely at her.

“Hey beautiful, I just started making dinner. How was your day?”

She simply smiled and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and pressing her cheek against his back.

His smile dimmed and he frowned. He turned his head to see her. “You okay?”

“Mmhm” she murmured nodding. “Just stressed. I missed you.” She kissed his back and moved her hands up and down his chest. Steven hummed and closed his eyes at the sensation, his hand coming up to caress one of hers.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Mmm. Nah. I think I prefer a distraction...” She smiled as she continued to rub her hands around his chest, moving down his stomach until she brushed her hand lightly against the front of his pants. Steven inhaled sharply.

She stopped abruptly and gave him a little peck on the back of his neck. “Too bad you’re cooking.” She teased, pulling away.

He turned off the stove and rushed to grab her hips, pressing their bodies back together.

“I’m not cooking…” he said with a crooked smile. She giggled before pulling him for a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if the teasing is a bit too much for T rating? Let me know if I should turn it down a notch, but it seemed mostly harmless to me.  
> Also let me know if you liked this story and thank you for reading!


End file.
